A Dream Come True
by Dark Sadist
Summary: Yugi a vampire since the age of 12 has had a crush on the two most popular boys in school: Yami Sennen, and Atemu Ishigami, they are a happy couple looking for another. What happens when they find innocent Yugi getting beat up by bullies? Find out more in: A Dream Come True. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

A Dream Come True YGO

Summary: Yugi a vampire since the age of 12 has had a crush on the two most popular boys in school: Yami Sennen, and Atemu Ishigami, they are a happy couple looking for another. What happens when they find innocent Yugi getting beat up by bullies? Find out more in: A Dream Come True.

Chapter One: How Did I End Up like This?

It was late on winters night, the first of February mind you, the moonlight streamed through an open window onto a pale face, Yugi Motou. 'Why did I end up like this? Why can't I be normal and do normal things, and like normal things?' Yugi thought to himself. This boy though, knew he could never be normal because, he was a vampire turned at the age of twelve when visiting Egypt with his grandfather, Solomon. 'Plus I can't get those two out of my mind!' He thought. Earlier that day at school, he was in the locker room after gym and the two most popular boys in school came through with only towels on! And said hi to him! The most unpopular boy in school! 'Well life sure knows how to be unfair' he though yet again. And the young boy curled up and went back to sleep.

A/N  
Hey all! I'm Duke! And this is my first chapter! It's small I know but it will get better please tell me what you think because I'm dying to know and please PM me on what you think should happen in school tomorrow for poor Yugi. R&R and I don't own Yu Gi Oh or any of the characters.


	2. Chapter 2

A Dream Come True Chapter 2

Yugi woke to a start in the morning in a cold sweat. He then proceeded to figure out why he was so scared and remembered he had had a nightmare. He dreamt about the night he was turned. It wasn't a night he liked to remember. That night he lost alot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was running, running from something unknown. All he knew that it was a male about the same age as him. The figure was cloaked and masked so he couldn't see his face all he knew he stood at least 5 inches taller than him, and was strong as he had already been grabbed and pulled back to the figure, somehow, somewhere, someone sent some serious angel because he slipped out of the mans grip. That only made the man angry, wings flailed out from his back and he hissed angrily. Yugi started running as fast as he could but it didn't matter, the figure caught him. He had no where to go. He was trapped against the wall and he was at the mans mercy. The he saw two white fangs come out of the mans mouth and he started to cry. His life was over that he thought. Then he was drank from then he felt the vampire inject something into him, he had lost too much energy to care. He blacked out.

He arrived to school later in the morning on third period got to class only to have his teacher, Mira as she had her pupils call her, blabbing about grammar. He took a seat in the back of the room In a darker corner only to smell blood. He looked over to see Atemu Ishigami and Yami Sennen, the two most popular boys in school kissing. He knew they were dating but he was more interested in the color of their lips. They were blood red and they smelled of blood. He froze. Were they bleeding? Or are they... 'No he thought to himself, they couldn't be... I'm positive I'm the only vampire in this school!' Yugi thought. Just as he finished thought the bell rang and Mira handed out homework. "Next period! Gym!" Is what he heard Joey say to his friend Tristan. Yugi didn't like those two that much. 'Well I guess I better get going I don't want. Hirotoshi-Sensi yelling at me for being late to gym, but what if I see those two again! Like they were yesterday!' He blushed as he remembered exactly how they looked.

A/N

Well that does it! Writing on an iPhone is officially hard! Well there is chapter two and I must say I'm liking this story in the writing side very much already. I don't own Yu Gi Oh! Or any other characters related to it here. This takes place in present-day/Shadow Realm Ancient Egypt I will tell you when it switches worlds but Yugi sleeps in the Shadow Realm and transports himself to the real world in the morning before Soloman gets there. He hasn't told him yet so he hides his fangs when he's in the real world. R&R Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

A Dream Come True Chapter 3

A/N:

Sorry guys but it has mostly been from Yugis view this is one more chapter then ill will go to either Yami's or Atemu's POV you decide! I don't own Yu Gi Oh! Or any characters related to it.

'Well, Gym class was a breeze. It was sprints, crunches, then we had tests. Honestly could this day get any better?' Yugi thought as he walked into the locker room he froze. It was Ushio and Bandit Keith, the two meanest bully's in school. "Aye, Ushio! Ain't that Shrimp? Yugi ran to the nearest locker and put himself inside so he could teleport. He didn't want any bruises to explain to his grandfather. He didn't want him to know he was beat up in school. It would just make things worse. As he was thinking this he heard voices shouting back and forth at each other, then out if no where a blood-curdling cry sounded through the room then died down. 'Oh my god what happened?!' Yugi thought panicky. His locker door then opened and he saw none other than Yami Sennen. He had never gotten a chance to look at him this closely, but upon inspection he found that he looked almost exactly like himself! He was a tall, toned man, with a hard six-pack, crimson line hair that shifted to amethyst as the light hit it, and a blending if crimson-purple eyes. He was brought out of his inspection when he heard a deep voice say "Are you okay little one?" Yami asked. "I'm not little." Yugi said pouting. He heard another voice behind Yami's that was just a tad but deeper than Yami and said "You are small then us, and you are quite innocent-looking so to us your little one." Atemu said smirking. "Até cut him some slack he is scared out of his mind." Yami snapped at him. "Fine, sorry Yugi." Atemu sighed with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "They didn't hurt you did they?" Yugi shook his head. "No I'm fine, but why did you two help me?

A/N:

Yugi: Awwww why'd you leave us on cliffhanger!

Duke: Because it's fun and it leaves the readers wanting to know what happens next *laughs maniacally*

Yami and Atemu: Then get off your butt and start writing again!

Duke: Fine, Fine. Thanks for reading so far everyone. R&R Please :)


	4. Chapter 4

A Dream Come True

A/N: Well imma update early today since I'm busy and you saw that I updated twice in one day to give ou the chapter for Tuesday as I was busy yesterday am will be today so I'm updating early. X)

Yugi: Sooooo, Yami...  
Atem: Yami? Where'd you go?  
Yami: *comes out of kitchen eating a bowl full of liquid chocolate with a straw* YAYA CHOCHOLATE!  
Duke: *anime style sweatdrop* well then...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"WHY DID YOU HELP ME?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Atemu and Yami looked at each other and nodded, Yami let Atemu move in front of him and Atemu spoke huskily in his ear "We think you are the most prettiest and perfectly cute thing we have ever saw and we want you..." Yami then finished "Would you like to join us Yugi? We're looking for one more person..." Yugi thought for a literal second then jumped into Yami's arms, have him a big hug while reciting "Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes!" Atemu smirked and surprised Yugi by stealing a kiss, and they both moaned into the kiss. Atemu thought he tasted delicious, like a dip into the coolest pool, after living in the heat for centuries. While on the other hand, Yugi had never done this before and was loving every last moment of it. Yami then proceeded to suck on Yugis neck looking for a soft spot, then Yugis eyes snapped open and he screamed and ran out of the room with his clothes and into the janitors room closed the door and silently wept. "No, why did I run?! I loved that and oh my god... Just what I need... Ugh! Why did he just happen to suck on that exact spot where I was bitten by that vampire and turned?! WHY?!" Yugi just sobbed harder. The door opened to reveal his best friends Ryou and Malik, sitting there bewildered. "Yugi what happened?" Ryou asked. Ryou had snowy white hair that was long and had spikes pointing down, with a pale white face, and chocolate brown eyes. Malik had tamed hair that faced the floor and was a sandy blonde color, and spoke with an Egyptian accent and had lavender purple eyes. Ryou spoke again in his British accent "Wait... Oh no..." Ryou and Malik weren't human, they all had secrets that they shared, Yugi that he was a vampire, Marik that he was a mind controller, and Ryou, an angel himself. "Malik, Ryou they fessed up, we had a makeover session and Yami brushed his lip over the spot, and I broke down and just fled, because it made the memories come back. They probably think I'm psycho now." Yugi said sobbing.

"Great we scared him off" Yami said sadly. "Now we'll never get to have him as over final piece" Atemu sighed, "Were not complete without him" they said at the same time with an almost robotic sounding tone.

Is it ok? Did I do alright? I know my chapters are short I'm really sorry but I thank all of the two or three reviewers I've had :) y'all awesome! R&R Duke Out x)


	5. Chapter 5

A Dream Come True Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers especially Fallen or the advice :) Thanks alot, and I'm going to try to make my chapters longer now. Well I'm done blabbing, on with the story. I don't own Yu Gi Oh! Or any of the characters.

"Atemmmm what am I going to dooooo?" Yami whined. "I haven't a clue, but what did you do that made him run away from us?" Atemu questioned. "I don't- oh god..." Yami hadn't even finished his question when the answer came into his mind. "Was he the one I had turned that night? Is that why he screamed? Is he one of us?" Yami was starting to worry. "I don't know hun, all I can say is that we need to confront him, tell him what we are, and apologize and if he doesn't want anything to do with us after we will have to deal with it. We can't force him to be our mate." Atemu explained. "Now I know why your King. Your so wise, kind, and most of all, my handsome mate" Yami praised. "And your my handsome mate" Atemu said and started to kiss Yami, nothing long just a short chaste kiss that satisfied, and comforted both of them. "We will find a way Yami..."

"Yugi, you must go and tell them why you ran. It's time you tell them if you want to be with them, and maybe they will still have you. But I sense that they will not push you away, I sense more vampires them just you in this school." Ryou explained. "Yugi, they may hate you they may not, that's just fate, there are more guys in the world as perfect as them." Malik said to try to comfort Yugi though he wasn't good at it. His father had never let him on the surface world and would cut him, and beat him, so he grew bitter and developed mind control. He used that mind control to destroy his father, then fled to a city known as Domino City. There he met Yugi and Ryou, who are still trying to help him out of bitterness. Yugi sniffled, "Sorry for making you worry guys and thanks ill try" He gave them a small smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
NEXT DAY~~~

In gym class, Yami and Atemu saw Yugi. They wanted so much to wrap their arms around him, but they thought he might try and run away again, so they were going to let Yugi make the first move. Just then, the bell rang and gym was over their last period of the day. In the locker room Yugi was getting dressed when he heard soft crying. He walked around the corner dressed to see Yami and Atemu. He walked over and said, "Hey Yami, Atem, can we talk please?" Yugi pleaded. "Sure just a sec." Atemu said and wiped Yami's eyes. "What do you need" Yami said lowly because his voice threatened to quiver since Yugi was the reason he was crying. "I had a secret that I was meaning to tell you, but first I ran away because of this and I wondered if you still would have me." Yugi said in a small voice. "Yes, Yugi! I want you to be with us!" Yami jumped up and have Yugi a big hug and Atemu just chuckled. "Yami I think your choking him" Yami looked down "Oops" Yami said goofily. "Now I think ill tell you." Yugi started to explain his story. At the end Yami sat there bewildered and Atemu just sat there. "Will you still have me?" Yugi asked sadly. This snapped Yami out of his bewilderment. "That was you?!" Yami shouted. "Yugi I'm so sorry!" Yugi sat there confused "What?" "What Yami is trying to say is that he is the one that turned you. We are vampires as well. Will you still want us knowing that?" Yugi froze. He shook his head to stop the images from coming back. "Yes, you guys needed to feed but he could have drunk me dry. He turned me so yes, ill forgive you and have you because you didn't kill me." Yugi said. "Thank you thank you thank you so much!" Yami said with tears in his eyes. "Yugi would you like to come to our house?" Atemu asked. "Sure, were dating now, and we can help each other with homework, so lets go!" Yugi said happily. With that, Atemu teleported the three of them to his castle.

A/N:  
Heheheheh cliffhanger! Thanks for reading! R&R Duke out! X)


	6. Chapter 6

A Dream Come True Chapter 6

A/N:

See, I did make it longer! XD Also, if you noticed, I said it was Chapter 6 last time, it was Chapter 5, and this is the real Chapter 6. Thanks to all the advice reviews favorites blah blah. Enough with the chit-chat on with the story! I don't own Yu Gi Oh or any of the characters only my amazing story plot.

As they arrived at the castle, Yugi gasped. Out the window was the famous Ancient Egypt, there was a kingdom, people hurrying around the market like buzzing bees trying to make some money to bring home to their families. What surprised Yugi more was the fact they were in the castle that marked this kingdom had a ruler. He looked to find a huge bed with crimson sheets, a black comforter, and golden colored walls. He turned behind him when he heard Atemu speak.

"Like what you see Little One?" Atemu asked in a husky voice. Yugi turned and gulped, there was Atemu, wearing a golden winged crown, with a peculiar eye in the middle of the part the covered his forehead, a blue flowing cape, and a bloody crimson colored shenti.

"Y-y-es Atemu" Yugi said shakily, Atemu smirked. Yami was walking in the room and saw Yugi standing there, with Atemu smirking wickedly and looking at Yugi, who was in return looking back until he noticed another's presence.

"Y-Yami too." Yugi said shakily again. Yami chuckled. He was wearing a violet shirt, that went to the beginning of his stomach, black designer jeans with two bright red belts one strapped to his waist, the other hanging loosely at his side, a wing crown that looked similar to Atemu's only it was silver.

"Atemu, you've scared him." Yami scolded

"Sorry, I tend to do that," Atemu said.

"I-i-i-ts o-o-ok" Yugi said shakily yet again which meant he was still a little scared. (or shy)

"We have to go to a meeting, but you can stay here and do your homework if you wish," Atemu said.

"O-ok th-th-thank you A-A-Atemu" Yugi said.

With that Yugi sat down and pulled out his homework, and the two older vampires left for their meeting.

During the meeting, the council did their best to please the King with good news, but it only made him mad.

"I KNOW YOU ALL ARE LYING TO ME ABOUT SOMETHING SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST CUT THE CRAP, AND TELL ME THE BAD NEWS!" Atemu yelled angrily. Quite frankly, he'd had enough with this council, he wanted to kill them all, and get a new one. He _really_ was thinking about it.

/Atemu, babe calm down please, you're scaring me, and Yugi can hear you down the hall I feel his fear/ Yami said through their mind link.

\Yami, they infuriate me though, I seriously am thinking of killing them all and getting a new council.\ Atemu said annoyed.

/Just deal with it a little longer, then its dinner, then we can go back and see Yugi/ Yami was really trying to persuade his lover to calm down.

\Fine, but I'm ending the meeting now. They are enough to drive someone insane.\

"Meeting adjourned, go back to your rooms I don't want to hear anymore of you people at the moment. I will discuss more at dinner." Atemu said with a sigh.

Yugi was just finishing his homework as his lovers walked in the room.

"Hello Little One, how are you doing?" Yami asked.

"I'm ok but is Atemu?" Yugi asked curiously. In all honesty, Yugi didn't think he looked well but he was also wondering why his eyes were closed.

"Atemu is in a mood right now, that's why his eyes are closed because he will scare if he opens them, he said he will wait until he has calmed, to open them and talk again, because he might vent on you, and he really doesn't want to do that." Yami explained

"Oh." Yugi said sadly.

"Don't be sad Little One." Atemu said, and opened his eyes which were glowing slightly and there was a tiny bit of blackish-purple mist swirling around him. With that he walked up and gave Yugi a small kiss on the lips, and lay back on the bed. Yami then walked over and laid his head on his chest, and Yugi laid his head on Yami's chest.

Dinner went smoothly, Atemu didn't get angry, and they found that Pegasus left with a small group he ruled over. Atemu got a little worked up, but didn't lash out scaring Yugi. They had returned and finished their homework, then went to get a bath.

"Little One, would you like to join us in the bath?" Atemu asked.

"S-S-Sure." Yugi stuttered, surprised they would want him in the tub with them.

*A/N: Sorry, not really wanting to make a scene for this just yet, use your imagination I started it out for you*

After they had a bath, they got their nightclothes on and went to bed, it wasn't eventful, just peaceful cuddling, the occasional wake up and give the other two who were sleeping a kiss on the forehead, and fell back asleep. It was cute, warm, and a good way to spend time with each other, without the interruptions of life, like council, school, bullies, enemies, fights, and all the things that got in the way, all the things that stopped them from being able to spend a lot of time together. Life for Yugi didn't suck anymore. He liked this life and hoped it wasn't a dream, because if it wasn't it was his biggest Dream Come True.

A/N:

This is where the plot for this part of the story ends. There will be 2 more parts for this story as im working on the second right now. Also, I'm going to be making a series of one-shot stories that will be by request. You tell me what you want, the pairing, lemon/no lemon, and what you want to see in it I will write it, along with a DragonBallZ story. So this is Duke saying, sayonara to Part 1 of, A Dream Come True.


End file.
